


A Day Off

by imaginethat57



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat57/pseuds/imaginethat57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a tumblr prompt, a drunk Helena blurts out how beautiful she finds Myka. Full prompt inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr user theblackandviolet: Can you write something on Bering and Wells (it's been so long since I read about this ship <3)... It's a day off for Helena, Claudia gets her drunk at a pub and when she sees Myka she says that she's the most beautifull person she's ever meet... ! Or actually anything fluffly... I just want them back !! :D

Helena Wells does not do well with boredom. She must always be tinkering with something. Her hands and mind must be busy, especially the latter. So when she finds herself with the odd day off from her duties at the Warehouse, she’s lost. Today is one of those days, and as the sun climbs higher into the early morning sky she sighs with resignation.

  
It’s then she hears a soft whine and feels the gentle weight landing on her knee. She looks down and sees the scruffy fur covered face and pleading eyes of her favorite canine.

  
“Hello, Trailer.” She murmurs and at the pup’s beseeching look she smiles at him fondly and scratches his ears. He licks his nose and scoots forward a little closer for optimum pets and Helena’s tinkling laughter fills the air.

  
“There you are, buddy.” Helena looks up at the sound of another voice coming to join her on the patio to be met with the cool emerald eyes of Myka Bering. The woman’s unruly brunette curls are tied back into a bun and Myka is wearing black jogging leggings that cling to the form of her in such a way that Helena must gulp and force her eyes up to the woman’s face.

  
“Good morning, Myka,” she greets the other with the familiar lilt to her voice, smiling warmly, “Would you care to join me for breakfast?”

  
“I’d love to, but I was just about to take Trailer for a run.” Myka smiles back, and Helena pretends she doesn’t notice the hint of disappointment coloring her response.

  
“Ah, another time then.” Helena returns the sentiment, but her smile persists as she waves off the pair beginning their jog down the path. She watches Myka’s retreating form and is suddenly struck with inspiration. She pulls out her journal and begins filling it with tales of a tall, beautiful woman with wild dark hair and brilliant green eyes.  
________________________________________

The hours of the day pass and fade with the gentle flowing scratches of Helena’s pen across the pages, taking the boredom with them and allowing Helena’s heart to soar in ways that few things these days do. She hasn’t noticed the sun slowly falling behind the tree line, but before she knows it light, rapid footsteps are falling on the porch leading up to the front of the B&B.

  
Shortly after a chaotic redhead makes her entrance and with graceful flare sits herself opposite Helena before throwing her arms up and announcing, “I have returned!”

  
“Claudia, darling, please take no offense, but your arrival required no announcement, I could hear it from a mile away,” the good natured grin Helena sports takes any potential bite out of her words.

  
“Who needs stealth when you’ve got this much style?” Claudia retorts, donning her own winning smile.

  
“Ah, hard to argue with such infallible logic,” Helena chuckles.

  
“Exactly! So no point in trying. Also, there’s no point in arguing this either. You and me are going out for drinks while Pete and Myka are stuck doing paperwork, because _I_ am twenty one.” Claudia’s smile grows beatific and she stands, extending her hand to Helena, who for her part rolls her eyes and closes her journal. Though reluctant to be pulled from her writing, she won’t deny she could use a drink. Or two.  
________________________________________

Or what turns out to be seven rather potent drinks. Claudia sits beside her, just as raucously drunk, red faced and giggling. The hour is gone midnight, and Helena knows they should return to the B&B soon. She fishes through her pockets attempting to locate her phone, finally finding it in the pocket she had already checked twice. She pulls it in front of her face, squinting hard at the black screen waiting for it to light up. It takes her a moment to realize she has yet to press any buttons, and when it dawns on her she lets out a loud bark of laughter. Claudia, who had been falling into a drunken trance jumps to her feet and almost collides with the bar, shouting an unintelligible war cry and throwing her arms up in defense.

  
All of this of course makes Helena laugh harder, and the phone slips from her hand onto the surface of the bar in the waves of her laughter. The bartender looks to them at the ruckus they’re causing and crosses over to them.  
She throws the towel in her hand over her shoulder and gestures to the phone on the bar as she asks, “Do you ladies need me to call someone for you?”

  
Helena looks at her bemused for a second, then it clicks in her brain what the woman is asking. “Yes pleathe,” She slurs, “Myka. Call Myka, she’s so pretty.”

  
“Right.” The bartender laughs, and scrolls through the contacts on the woman’s phone until she finds the one titled Myka.

  
Twenty minutes later a bleary eyed and unamused Myka Bering pushes her way through the crowd of the bar towards her friends. Claudia, by this point, has slumped over the bar, and Helena is sitting beside her with her head in her hands. However when she sees Myka she jumps up, excitement written across her face.

  
“Myka’s here!” She shouts, and seems to startle herself at the volume of her own voice. She blinks once in confusion, then lights up again. She leans forward conspiratorially and in a hoarse whisper she says, “Myka is the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. I spent the whole day writing about how beautiful she is, god she’s so pretty.”

  
Myka chokes slightly and rubs at the side of her neck. She has no idea what to say to the inebriated woman, so she goes over to Claudia and lifts the half comatose girl to her feet and begins the process of dragging both her friends out of the bar. But Helena is having none of her silence, so she sidles up to Myka’s side that Claudia isn’t leaning against, and wraps her arm around Myka’s.

  
“Take me home, Myka.” She adds a salacious eyebrow wiggle for good measure.

  
“I’m certainly trying,” Myka mutters under her breath. “Look Helena, you are very drunk. And I doubt you’ll even remember what you said in the morning. Why don’t we just get you home and tucked into bed, okay?”

  
Helena pouts, but relents. She leans her head on Myka’s shoulder and closes her eyes as Myka’s strong frame supports both her friends as she slowly makes their approach to her car. The ride back to the B&B is silent, as both drunken women have drifted off to sleep. Once Myka has managed to get both Claudia and Helena settled into their rooms, she attempts to leave to finally crawl into her own bed when she feels a slender hand wrap around hers and tug gently.

  
She looks down into eyes as dark as the room around them and hears the quiet plea of Helena’s voice. “Stay?”

  
Gulping in a large breath of air, Myka steels her resolve and breathes out a tiny, “Okay.”

  
She lifts the covers as Helena scoots to the side to make room. When Myka has settled beside her, she winds one arm around the younger woman’s waist and presses her nose into those untamable curls. “You truly are the most beautiful woman, Myka,” she murmurs before surrendering to the pull of slumber.

  
“I love you,” Myka whispers to sleeping ears and the darkness of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was prompted to continue this story, so here goes!

Moldy sandpaper. Helena lays in her bed, still half asleep and content with at least having named the taste in her mouth. But as the hour draws on and her senses become sharper, so does the taste. Not able to bear it any longer she gets out of her bed and makes her way to her bathroom to clean her teeth and rinse her mouth out. When she returns from her en suite to change her rumpled clothes from the evening before, something catches her eye. Both pillows are rumpled and had imprints on them, and that’s when a memory cuts its way into her thoughts.

Long fingers grasping onto a slim wrist, a request, and the warmth of someone’s weight dropping beside her in her bed. Dark curls, green eyes, the only one who would stay with her through the night to keep her company, the only one she’d ask. _Myka_.

Helena sighs, not quite sure how embarrassed she should be. She knows she’d made a fool of herself last night, but to what degree? Groaning, she decides to face the music, so she pulls on some comfortable clothes and her robe. She grabs an aspirin and some water before leaving the safety of her room to endure the no doubt endless mocking she’ll face from the others. Her feet make barely any sound as she slips down the hallway and the staircase to make her way into the kitchen.

“Morning H.G.!” Claudia pipes up when she sees the raven haired woman approach the table. Her eyes are bright and her face clean as she cheerily shovels pancakes into her mouth.

Helena winces and stares enviously at the young woman as she continues eating with abandon and seeming completely unfazed by the copious amounts of alcohol ingested the previous night. The joyful pitch to the young red head’s voice beats Helena’s temples like a drum and thuds into her already aching head.

“How are you not hung over?” Helena questions incredulously, feeling slightly sick as she observes the pancakes covered in butter and syrup.

Claudia laughs, but gives the older woman a sympathetic smile when she winces again at the volume.

“Sorry,” Claudia speaks in a quieter tone this time, “I don’t know, I guess I’m just full of endless wonder.” She winks and smiles with her signature flair, and Helena rolls her eyes but she can’t fight the smile creeping across her face.

“Full of the endless wonder of being twenty-one,” Leena interrupts as she sets down a bowl of fruit on the table.

“Well that too,” Claudia acknowledges as she spears another chunk of pancake and tips it toward Leena.

“Enjoy it while you can, Claudia. Because when you’re old like the rest of us after a night like last night, you’ll feel it the next morning.” Helena cautions.

“Oh, so in like, a hundred and fifty years?” Claudia snickers and now it’s Leena’s turn to roll her eyes at the young woman.

“Laugh all you want dear. While chronologically I may be one hundred years older than you, remember the bronzer preserves you. So really I’m still only thirty-two. And believe me when I say thirty is coming for you too, darling.” Helena retorts, and her grin is wicked when Claudia gulps as she contemplates her inevitable aging.

But as her mind drifts back to the events of last night, she grows somber again. She looks around the room and peers out to the porch, but there’s no sight of the woman she seeks. Turning back to Claudia and Leena who were now bickering about something Helena hadn’t been paying attention to, she clears her throat and draws their attention. They turn and look at her expectantly.

“Where’s Myka?” she asks.

Claudia looks around the room stumped, then faces H.G. again. “I haven’t seen her yet, but that’s a good point. We both need to thank her for coming to get our drunk asses last night.”

Leena gives both women a pointed look and follows it with, “Yes, you do.”

Claudia nods sagely then looks to Leena with her smile returned, “You know she even tucked me in last night?”

Leena chuckles and shakes her head softly, “Yes that does sound like Myka.”

“What sounds like Myka?” Another voice interrupts from the kitchen doorway. All three women turn to see Pete wiping his hands on a dish towel and watching them inquisitively.

“Myka tucked Claudia in last night. Ever the big sister.” Leena supplies.

“Awww,” Pete exuberates as he crosses to pinch Claudia’s cheeks, immediately having his hands slapped away though that serves as no deterrent for his favorite goofy voice as he continues, “Did she give you a binky too?”

“Ha ha.” Claudia enunciates as she throws an impressive glare in Pete’s direction.

Cutting into the teasing, Helena speaks up, “Peter, have you seen Myka?”

Having previously ignored Helena’s presence, Pete turns to acknowledge her. He’s sobered immediately and the mood in the room deflates post haste. He has a small smile on his face but something to the glint of his eyes is hard. Helena refuses the instinct to gulp, and stands her ground, waiting for her answer.

“Yeah,” Pete admits as he throws the dish towel over his shoulder, “She went for a run early this morning.”

“Oh.” Helena says quietly, chewing on her lip and running her fingers through her hair. A breath or two pass before she hears Pete talk again.

“Can we have a word?” He hooks his thumb toward the hall as he speaks and Helena nods her assent. Both head towards the hall and disappear from sight, leaving behind two confused women. Claudia turns to Leena as if she might have some explanation, but all the woman does is shrug and return to the kitchen.

* * *

 

Helena closes the door to the library behind her after following Pete in and turns to face him. She’s got a tightening pit in her stomach and she doesn’t know what’s coming. So she swallows over the lump in her throat and forces her voice to work. “How can I help you, Peter?”

He sighs and faces the window for a moment before he looks Helena square in the eye. “You can start by not breaking my best friend’s heart.”

For a moment Helena is too stunned to respond, she takes a step back and shakes her head as bile makes its way up her throat. “I don’t understand.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t. You’re not an idiot and neither am I. We both know what’s going on, so save yourself the time okay?” Pete responds with an uncharacteristic bite to his voice.

Helena feels the first prick of tears begin to sting at her eyes, but she ignores it. She blinks several times and faces away from Pete. Eventually she whispers, “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Pete shifts and he balls up the dish towel in his hands nervously. “Look, maybe I don’t, okay? But what I do know is that Myka came to my room this morning, very upset because of something you did last night. Maybe you were drunk and you had some loose lips, but that’s not really an excuse for doing this to her, you know?” His face draws in tight, resolute, as he speaks, “So if you want to be honest with Myka, believe me I’m all for it. Just quit playing games with her feelings. You know even when you were trying to cause damage I never thought you were cruel, but this is. So stop,” He takes a moment to fidget, to pause, to breathe, then he looks up to her again connecting with her dark eyes. “Just stop.”

Believing he’s made his point, Pete releases the balled up dish towel to hang limply in his hands. He lets his words sink in, before giving Helena a tight nod and a tense smile and exiting the room. Helena isn’t sure how long she’s standing there before she hears the front door open and close. Sucking in a deep breath, hoping to fortify herself, she exits the library. Once in the hall, she directs her eyes towards the door and her breath catches. Sweaty and flushed, with curls escaping from her tied up hair in every direction, Myka stands. And she’s lovely. So lovely Helena can’t quite form words at first. When Myka looks up to her and meets her gaze, Helena’s petrified. Finally, she pushes words through her closed throat.

“Myka, we should talk.”


End file.
